


My love is taboo

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is having trouble concealing her forbidden feelings for Anna. Elsanna incest. DLDR. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love is taboo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Somehow it is easier for me to write these poems from Elsa's POV. I think it is because she is an introvert (like I am) and it is easier to picture her having angsty thoughts.

All this time  
Away from you  
I'm losing my mind  
I'm trying to come through

Your skin so perfect  
Freckles on your nose  
Your two lovely braids  
Sometimes silly pose

These feelings so dangerous  
My love is taboo  
If only you knew  
How much I want you

I pushed you away  
To guard my own heart  
It had to be done  
But it's breaking me apart

When I was near you  
I tried to keep my pose  
But inside of me  
Anxiousness only rose

Each time you looked at me  
My mouth suddenly dry  
The touch of your hands  
Sent chills down me spine

I would freeze the world  
Build your statues  
Crawl thousand miles  
If you wanted me too

I can't help it  
I'm about to confess  
Oh God, please help me  
Let it end up with caress


End file.
